


Promise Me This

by daretoliveforever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: Yuuri and Victor meet when they're younger and the words "commemorative photo" take on a different meaning.





	

It all started when Yuko showed Yuuri a video of Victor Nikiforov skating at the Junior World Championship.

All it took was the sight of the young figure skater gliding elegantly across the chilly ice, his silvery hair flowing behind him as he spun and jumped in time with the music, his costume glittering under the lights, and the cheers of the audience watching this young man’s graceful performance.

It was a sight Yuuri will always remember. It was that captivating performance that gave him the inspiration to become _more_ ; to do more with his life than just sit tight in his little hometown ice rink skating for the pleasure of just skating.

The urge to skate alongside this beautiful man drove Yuuri to skate more, train harder, and devote everything he had to being beside this man.

After that short clip on the Hasetsu Ice Castle’s grainy television, Yuuri found his purpose.

It became apparent to everyone around him that Yuuri was a devoted fan of Victor after that event. Everyone including his family and friends supported him and his desire to have a figure skating career. No one bothered to question where this once shy child found his passion for the ice.

It was obvious.

So if Yuuri was able to find his inspiration and drive through the Russian skater, then no one had any complaints about it. Slowly but steadily Yuuri’s talent began to grow and blossom into that something _more._

What Yuuri hadn’t expected after he began training for competitions was his parents and his ballet teacher, Minako-sensei, surprising him with tickets to Japan’s Grand Prix NHK Trophy later that year. The finals took place a few days before his birthday and it was being held in Japan that year. It also happened to be Victor’s senior debut.

It would have been an understatement to say that Yuuri was excited.

The tickets were their present to Yuuri. His parents watched day by day as Yuuri came and went from practice, the bruises he tried to hide on his arms and legs, and the exhaustion from that days trying practice. It was a gift for his birthday and a reward for Yuuri’s hard work. Although neither parents could attend with him due to managing the onsen, he still had Minako-sensei to take him along.

Yuuri beamed with happiness and excitement for the next 2 weeks leading up to the competition. His mind was so full by the prospect of seeing his idol skating live that Yuuri became increasingly distracted throughout his own training. If he ended up with a few more bruises on his knees and hips, no one had to know.

Days rolled into weeks and before Yuuri knew it, the Grand Prix event was upon him.

Minako had arrived at Yu-topia Akatsuki early that morning, ready to rush Yuuri out the door to catch their flight to Tokyo. It didn't take much pushing to actually get Yuuri up and ready. Yuuri had hardly slept the night before. He was a bundle of nerves, yet a bundle of ecstatic excitement too. Today was _finally_ the day he would see Victor’s beautiful figure skating live.

After a quick goodbye to his poodle Vicchan, Yuuri was out the door and on his way to witness the beautiful figure skater that had captured his heart and mind so deeply.

*

The air was buzzing with excitement. He could practically taste the adrenaline in the air. Between the skaters, but the audience, and reporters, everyone was in high spirits for the figure skating competition about to take place. The thrill and emotions of everyone danced all around the arena for anyone to see.

“Minako-sensei?” Yuuri asks, gently tugging on his teachers sleeve to get her attention.

“What is it Yuuri? Is the crowd bothering you?” Turning to the young 12 year old beside her.

It was a well known fact that Yuuri wanted to be a figure skater who performed in front of crowds of people, bring smiles to their faces with his graceful footwork and powerful spins. However, it was also well known that Yuuri was easily frightened by large groups of people.

“Can we wait for Victor to arrive? I want to see him before we go in.” Yuuri asked finally, the tip of his nose flushing from the chilly air.

Minako’s lips turned upwards into a gentle smile.

“Are you sure, Yuuri? There will probably be a lot of people waiting as well.”

Yuuri hesitated only a moment before nodding his head. Yes he was willing to be surrounded by people if that meant he could catch even a glimpse of Victor.

“Okay, but take my hand and don’t let go. I don’t want you getting lost. Let me know if it gets to be too much for you.” She agreed holding out an outstretched hand waiting for Yuuri to take hold.

Yuuri grasped her hand, tilting his chin up to simply beam at Minako with a brilliant smile.

It didn’t take much effort to find the entrance where the skaters came in. There was a large crowd of people and reporters already loitering about. Some skaters had arrived before Yuuri and Minako got to the entrance so the crowd was already buzzing with life.

It was early in the day when Yuuri and Minako had arrived at the arena. Yuuri didn’t know how long he would have to wait for Victor to arrive. An hour after they arrived at the skater’s entrance, Yuuri was beginning to regret waiting outside. Every time a skater arrived, the crowd would cheer and push and cameras were flashing every which way he looked. It was disorienting and Yuuri’s anxiety began to flair up.

Just as Yuuri was about to ask Minako to get him out of the crowd, another car pulled up signifying the arrival of yet another skater.

Only this time as the doors of the car opened, Yuuri knew right away that it was none other than Victor Nikiforov.

His silvery long hair draped elegantly over his shoulders tucked under a knitted beanie to keep out the chill of the cool autumn air. His gracefully figure stepping out of the vehicle, Victor beamed at the crowd.

The crowd in response began cheering and screaming Victor’s name. The cameras flashed more now than with the previous skaters. People pushed towards the front of the barricades, arms outstretched towards Victor in hopes of touching the 16 year old skater.

Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful teenager before him. His grip tightened in Minako’s hand.

_He’s breathtaking._ Yuuri thought as Victor and his couch began making their way into the venue.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise to Yuuri that something would happen. Things never seemed to go right for him; there was always a catch to everything he did.

The catch this time was being shoved from behind by a group of squealing girls desperate to get closer to the Russian skater. Yuuri’s grip loosened from his teacher’s hand. He tried to grab hold of her again, only to be pushed forwarded again by the raving crowd.

Victor was oblivious to the crowds heightened enthusiasm as he gracefully walked towards the entrance. He didn’t know the distress Yuuri was feeling as he watched Minako disappear within the crowd.

Yuuri began to panic as he searched for Minako again. He couldn’t hear anything over the deafening crowd. He couldn't see much of anything apart from coats and arms and camera lights.

With a sharp push from his left, Yuuri stumbled to the ground, just outside the barricade beside the shiny car door that brought Victor here.

He doesn’t really know how that happened. He was closer to the building’s entrance with Minako, yet now he was yelling out in distress as his body met the frigid ground beside the street. He felt the sharp scrape of pavement against his cheek and hands. His glasses fell off the bridge of his nose, sliding off somewhere out of his range of sight.

He tried to sit up off the ground, but the pain in his hands made the process painful.

Tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” a soft accented voice asked somewhere beside Yuuri.

At first Yuuri couldn’t understand what was being said to him. English. That’s what was being said to him. The words registered in Yuuri’s brain slowly, but he eventually was able to shake his head in response.

No, he was not okay.

He felt the cool metal frames of his glasses being slipped against his ears. Blinking past the tears, Yuuri was able to see the person in front of him.

And he wishes he hadn’t.

Before him, kneeling on the ground was none other than Victor Nikiforov wearing a look of concern on his delicate face as he peered down at Yuuri’s crumbled form.

~

_“Are you okay?”_

Those words felt like both a blessing and a curse.

Yuuri didn’t know what to think at the moment. All he knew was his hands and cheek hurt. There was probably blood dripping down his cheek. Or maybe those were just his tears. Yuuri wasn’t sure.

He knew that there was a beautiful boy sitting in front of him that had just asked if Yuuri was okay.

On one hand. Victor was here. He had noticed Yuuri’s cry for distress and came to help him. _Like a prince_ Yuuri’s brain so helpfully provided.

On the other hand, the crowd of spectators was now all looking at Yuuri. The cameras were flashing in Yuuri’s eyes, putting a harsh glow around Victor’s figure.

Victor’s lips were moving again. Only this time Yuuri couldn’t hear what was being said. He didn’t know if the words were being directed at him, or the towering coach standing behind him.

Yuuri wanted nothing more than to crawl under the car and hide. He was in pain and felt an overwhelming sense of shame.

Shifting around on his knees, Yuuri was able to sit up properly for the first time since he fell. He needed to find Minako. That’s what Yuuri needed to do.

But Victor’s worried expression was distracting Yuuri.

_Why would he be worried about me?_

Hobbling onto his feet, Yuuri stood up, Victor following short.

“Sorry” Yuuri mumbled out, wiping his cheeks with his jacket sleeves. Yuuri was right, his cheek was bleeding.

Just as Yuuri began to turn away, to hide his shame from his precious idol, the skater himself grabbed hold of Yuuri’s sleeve, tugging Yuuri back towards him.

“You need medical help.” Victor remarked with slow accented English.

Thankfully, Yuuri was fairly familiar enough with English to understand. Between hearing guest talking at the onsen, and Minako _insisting_ he know the language if he intends on becoming a professional figure skater, it made conversing with Victor easy.

Yuuri didn’t want to argue. He didn’t think he had it in him emotionally to argue with anyone at the moment, especially Victor.

“Who are you here with?” The large man behind Victor asked Yuuri with an even heavier accent than Victor’s own.

“M-my teacher, Minako-sensei.” Yuuri sniffled.

The man nodded his head like Yuuri just told him the obvious. He didn’t know how they’d find Minako in such a large crowd of people. Yuuri was sure that if they asked the mass of people, many of them would _claim_ to be Yuuri’s teacher in order to get closer to the young skater.

Thankfully it didn’t come to that.

Minako shoved her way through the crowd of people. Having witnessed Victor hastily returning in the direction of the car, and to hear the spectator’s mummer about Victor helping a boy. Minako know who it was and what must have happened.

“Yuuri! Are you okay? What happened to you? Oh your parents are never going to forgive me for this.” Minako stammered in quick breaths.

She grabbed Yuuri by his arms, pulling him into a comforting embrace.

“Um. He needs those cuts looked at.” Yuuri hears Victor’s quiet voice say behind the circle of Minako’s arms.

Yuuri was released from Minako’s tight hold as she begins talking to Victor’s coach. It was just like Minako. Going from emotionally to stern and confident in a matter of seconds. 

Victor smiles softly at Yuuri, reaching to grasp Yuuri’s hand to lead him inside before hesitating, his hands hovering just over Yuuri’s.

“Your hands? Are they hurt too?” He asks Yuuri.

His hands don’t look as bad as they feel Yuuri notices. They’re scraped up from the impact on the ground, but overall they’re not bad. The pain in his wrists though is what’s bothering him. He momentarily worries that he sprained his wrist.

Victor must have understood Yuuri’s distress as he places a reassuring hand between Yuuri’s shoulder blades gently guiding him in the direction of the building.

It doesn’t take long before they’re ushered into a room with the sharp smell of antiseptics lingering in the air.

An exhausted looking older woman with graying hair breezes into the room, ordering Yuuri to sit down so she can clean him up.

What Yuuri liked about Victor was that he always managed to surprise Yuuri. Whereas most people would have left soon after help had been found, Victor took a seat next to Yuuri, watching over him as his cuts were cleaned and bandaged.

“What’s your name?” Victor asks.

Yuuri’s cheeks tinted a flushed pink, his head turned down to his hands as he watched the women wipe the dirt off of them. He felt too embarrassed to look at Victor at the moment.

“Yuuri Katsuki.” He manages to mumble out in a whisper.

Peaking out behind the curtain of his hair, Yuuri sees Victor grinning at Yuuri as if he had just won the World Junior Championship all over again.

Yuuri winces as more antiseptic is applied to his hands.

“It’s nice to meet you Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded his head with a soft smile.

Victor sat with Yuuri as his cheek was cleaned and bandaged. He was talkative, Yuuri soon realized. Yuuri found it difficult to follow some of what the Russian boys was saying through his delicate accent and the speed that the words were flowing between his lips. However, it was a good distraction from the stinging in his hands and cheek.

“Aren’t you nervous?” Yuuri asked when there was a brief lull in their conversation.

Victor tilted his head as he contemplated the question.

“A little. I mean I’m sure I’ll do well, but the competition is tough.” Victor replied honestly.

“I’m sure you’ll do great.”

Victor chuckled. Yuuri was distracted by the melodious tone of Victor’s laugh that he stopped thinking. He watched as Victor leaned down in his seat to tie his shoes, his long hair falling in front of his eyes. Before Yuuri realized what he was doing, he was brushing his fingers through Victor’s long silky hair.

Yuuri pulled his hand back with astonishing speed when he felt Victor freeze in place.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking” Yuuri mumbled in apology.

“Hmm that’s okay.” Victor sat up and began twirling his hair around his finger. “I’ve been thinking about cutting it, but I don’t think it’ll look good.”

Looking over at the older boy, Yuuri feels his stomach drop.

He knew Victor was attractive, but seeing him up close was different. It was like he was able to see _all_ of Victor now. The things that made him so unique. So beautiful. Like how his pale hair looked nearly silver in certain lights, or the clear blue of his eyes that appeared endless, and the delicate slope of his mouth as it curved into a smile.

 

“You would!” Yuuri exclaimed.

Victor looked Yuuri in the eyes, looking for some truth that lay there.

He smiled softly.

“Maybe I will then.”

Yuuri felt as his brain short circuited. The way Victor smiled so sincerely and softly at Yuuri, with his eyes warm and friendly. Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from opening his mouth to embarrass himself some more.  

“I-I’m a figure skater too.” Yuuri proclaimed his mouth moving before his head managed to catch up. “I want to skate with you one day!”

The look of shock was only momentary on Victor’s expression before it morphed into a look of pure delight.

“I look forward to it Yuuri.”

Yuuri looks down again, his flushed face bright with embarrassment for his proclamation, hiding the smile spreading across his cheeks.

“Oh I know.” Victor exclaims. “Let’s take a commemorative photo!”

Blinking slowing at the older boy, Yuuri’s eyes widen with excitement. He turns to Minako ready to ask her to take a photo, but she already had the camera they brought pointed at the pair.

“Ready when you are.” Minako said with a grin.

“Yakov, you take a picture too.” Victor says reaching into his gym bag, pulling out a disposable camera.

The man takes the camera, grunting something in Russian that Yuuri couldn’t understand.

Victor scooted close to Yuuri, slinging his arm around him. Reflectively, Yuuri leaned into the warmth of Victor’s arms.

“Smile!” Victor exclaimed with a bright smile spread across his cheeks.

Yuuri smiled just as brightly as the cameras flashed in their eyes.

Leaning back, Victor looked at Yuuri and said

“Now you have to promise me something.”

 “Promise what?” Yuuri asks tilting his head in confusion.

Victor grins.

“A promise to see each other again.”

*

Shortly thereafter, Yuuri watches as Victor Nikiforov wins the silver medal at his debut senior Grand Prix of Figure competition.

Victor’s hair was cropped short, just barely brushing his shoulders.

~

_11 Years Later_

Yuuri didn’t know what he should do anymore.

He finally managed to make it to the Grand Prix Finals. He was finally able to skate alongside Victor. Ever since they met, Yuuri had been working hard to fulfill their promise of meeting again. Only Yuuri wanted to be standing next to Victor with a medal in hand, not be ranked last with over a hundred points difference between him Victor.

Yuuri knew he had messed up badly. He knew there would be bruises on his hips and legs from all times he fell throughout his routine.

He couldn’t face Victor now. Not after such an embarrassing loss.

For all he knew, Victor had forgotten all about their promise.

All Yuuri wanted to do was go back to his hotel and have a good long soak in the tub. Maybe some ice cream would help. Some crying might help too.

However just as it had happened all those years ago, Yuuri found that luck wasn’t on his side.

Yuuri watched as Victor walked into the lobby talking to the younger, Russian Yuri.

He wanted to turn away and flee before Victor could see him. Yet as if he could read Yuuri’s train of thought, Victor turned his head and looked at him.

In that brief second, Yuuri saw Victor’s eyes widen just a fraction. Victor turned fully to Yuuri, a smile stretching broadly across his delicate cheek bones.

“Commemorative photo?” He asked stepping towards Yuuri. “Sure.”

Yuuri felt his heart breaking. He knew Victor wouldn’t remember him. Now he was acting as if Yuuri was just another fan of his.

Just as Yuuri turned his back to the gold medal winner, he heard his familiarly accented voice call out to Yuuri again.

“It’s been a while Yuuri. Don’t you remember?”

Yuuri froze.

He heard heavy footsteps approach him from behind.

“You did well to get here Yuuri.” Victor said quietly.

Yuuri turned to Victor, his eyes beginning to tear up.

“But I lost.” He whispered. Yuuri looked down at the ground, hiding his shameful tears from Victor.

Victor reached out and tilted Yuuri’s chin up, forcing Yuuri to look into his deep blue eyes.

“I know. I also know that you have the talent to be so much more, Yuuri.”

Tears spilled down his cheek only to be wiped away by Victor’s thumb.

“I didn’t think you’d remember me.”

Victor laughed that sweet laugh that Yuuri loved to hear.

“How could I forget?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is super corny isn't it.... oh well  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
